Mosa Knight Megazord (Dino Knights)
The Mosa Knight Megazord is the Megazord for Dino Knight Gold in Power Rangers Dino Knights. Overview The Mosa Knight Megazord is the Mosa KnightZord's humanoid form which it changes into when Finn takes command with his own spare Dino Armor. Like the Rex Knight Megazord, the Mosa Knight Megazord is fast & agile, but skilled in underwater combat. The Mosa Knight Megazord possesses more power than the Dino Knight Megazord as the former overpowered Kingtain. It wields the Mosa Knight Trident tail blade & can launch the Ammon KnightZords for a rocket punch attack. Its finisher is where the Mosa Knight Megazord jumps in the air & dives back down with the Mosa Knight Trident spinning in a drill manner that pierces through the Mysticron. History Zords Mosa KnightZord The Mosa KnightZord is Dino Knight Gold's partner in Power Rangers Dino Knights. It is modeled after a Mosasaurus. In its default form, the Mosa KnightZord is armed with the Mosa Knight Trident tail blade, twin four-shot missile launchers (one on its left & right side underneath each fin), & its massive jaws. Additionally, it is capable of flight. In its Mosa Knight Megazord form, it forms the main body, legs, & its missile launchers form the arms while its Dino Armor forms the head. Ammon KnightZords The Ammon KnightZords are a pair of auxiliary Dino KnightZords. They are modeled after Ammonites. They possess trident-style tentacles & form the hands of the Mosa Knight Megazord. Additional Formations Spino KnightZord The Spino KnightZord is the combined form of the Dimetro KnightZord & the Mosa KnightZord in Power Rangers Dino Knights. It is based on a Spinosaurus. Dino King Megazord The Dino King Megazord is the combination of the Tyranno, Dimetro, & Mosa KnightZords. It consists of the Tyranno's central Megazord formation, the Tyranno KnightZord's head is attached to the left arm with both drills & one of its mini-gun as its spine, its Dino Armor is placed as its head, the Dimetro KnightZord's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, the Dino Fire Sword splits open & forms body armor with the flame on the Dimetro KnightZord's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet & visor of the Megazord, & the Mosa KnightZord's tail (minus the Mosa Knight Trident) split to form pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on the Megazord's knee connectors, & the Mosa KnightZord's head is attached to the right arm with the Tyranno KnightZord's second mini-gun. In this form, the Megazord can utilize fire, water, & lightning abilities. Its attacks are delivering powerful lightning-charged spin kicks with the feet pads, fire a stream of water from the Mosa KnightZord's jaws, create a large energy manifestation of the Tyranno KnightZord's head for a biting punch, & a blast from the Volcano Cannons, unleashing a swirling hurricane of flames. Its finisher is where the Megazord charges the Mosa KnightZord's head with lightning & the Tyranno KnightZord's head with fire, delivering chomping energy punches to destroy the Mysticron. A variation exists where the Mysticron is sprayed with water from the Mosa KnightZord's mouth before being chomped by the Tyranno KnightZord's head. Mosa Knight Megazord: Shadow Raptor Armor The Mosa Knight Megazord: Shadow Raptor Armor is the combined form of the Mosa Knight Megazord & the Shadow Raptor KnightZord. It consists of the Mosa Knight Megazord, the Shadow Raptor Armor as the head, & the Shadow Raptor KnightZord splits into three components: its head is placed on the Mosa Knight Megazord's chest, its legs on its left arm, & it wields the Shadow Blaster in its left hand. Its finisher is where the Mosa Knight Megazord generates darkness & fires a dark energy beam that pierces the Mysticron before creating a black hole that swallows the Mysticron before it's destroyed. Mosa Knight Megazord: Cosmic Raptor Armor The Mosa Knight Megazord: Cosmic Raptor Armor is the combined form of the Mosa Knight Megazord & the Flash & Shadow Raptor KnightZords. It consists of the Mosa Knight Megazord, the Cosmic Raptor Armor as the head, the Flash Raptor KnightZord's legs are attached on the right arm, & its tail forms the Flash Sword; the Shadow Raptor KnightZord's legs are attached on the left arm, & its tail forms the Shadow Blaster. TBA This currently unnamed Megazord is the combination between the Ptera, Tyranno, & Mosa KnightZords. Dino Armor |-|1 = |-|2 = The Gold Mosa Armor is the personal Dino Armor of the Mosa KnightZord, used by Dino Knight Gold. Notes *The Mosa KnightZord may be the first Mosasaurus-themed zord. *In a similar manner to the Plesio Zord, the Mosa KnightZord is based on a marine prehistoric reptile. See Also *Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuNeptune - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger *Ammonite Zord, motif counterpart from Power Rangers (Super)Charge. Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Gold Zords Category:Sixth Ranger Zords